


pull

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Possibly OOC, dirk's a witch and karkat's his familiar, karkat's a hedgehog!, witch and familiar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Karkat's eyes landed on Dirk’s head. Dirk lying on the desk asleep. Still wearing his pointy triangle shades. Karkat squeaked in indignation. He was in his hedgehog form.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	pull

Karkat woke up. He uncurled and looked around blearily. He had fallen asleep then curled into a ball reflexively. He did that regardless if he was in his humanoid or hedgehog form. Karkat's eyes landed on Dirk’s head. Dirk lying on the desk asleep. Still wearing his pointy triangle shades. Karkat squeaked in indignation. He was in his hedgehog form. 

He stepped forward and tried to get out of the cushion. Dirk had sewn it for him when they bonded. It was light gray and had a rim. That Karkat was trying to get over. He squeaked in annoyance as he tried to climb out. The rim wasn’t even *tall*, it was just that he was annoyingly small. He could shift into his humanoid form but he didn’t want to sit on Dirk’s papers and scatter his tools. 

Karkat finally got out of the cushion. He squeaked victorious. He walked closer to Dirk. He looked around, trying to find either of Dirk’s hands. Karkat could feel him through their bond. Dirk was just asleep, no nightmares. Karkat was relieved. He found one of Dirk’s hands. He went to it. 

Karkat stopped in front of Dirk’s thumb. He opened his mouth and bit down. He could feel pain-surprise-confusion from their bond. ‘Ow,’ Dirk mumbled. 

Karkat let go of his thumb. ‘Wake the fuck up,’ he growled, ‘or I’ll bite you again.’ Dirk lifted his head. He looked at his desk. ‘Wake the fuck up,’ Karkat repeated. Dirk made a sound. Karkat walked to the edge of the table then stopped. He shifted to his humanoid form. He got off the table. Karkat turned to Dirk. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around Dirk. He pulled. 

Dirk staggered to his feet. He would never be clumsy but he was half-asleep and Karkat was close. Dirk slumped against Karkat, burying his nose in his hair. Karkat grunted. He started walking backwards. He looked behind him to make sure he was going the right way. They slowly walked out of Dirk’s workshop. 

‘You’re being massive fucking asshole,‘ Karkat muttered. There was a burst of amusement and affection in the bond. ‘I know you’re awake!‘ Karkat snapped. Dirk straightened, he wrapped his arms around Karkat and set his chin on the top of Karkat’s head. ‘If you’re awake, you can walk to your room by yourself,’ Karkat said. 

‘I’m not going to,’ Dirk said. They swayed slightly. Dirk stepped forward. Karkat stepped back. Dirk stepped forward and Karkat stepped back. 

Karkat realized what he was doing. ‘You idiot,’ he grumbled. 

‘You’re welcome,‘ Dirk said easily. They continued walking. Karkat didn’t bother looking behind him. Dirk wouldn’t let him trip. And if he would, Karkat would poke him in the ribs. They reached the bedroom door. They went past the bedroom door.

Karkat frowned. ‘You can let go now,‘ he said. 

‘Do I have to?‘ Dirk asked. Karkat’s frown deepened. He could feel wonder-nervous-wait in their bond.

‘No,’ Karkat answered. A burst of relief. They kept walking, The back of Karkat’s legs met the bed’s footboard and he fell back. His breath came out in a whoosh. He landed on the bed, Dirk landing on top of him. ‘Hey,‘ Karkat muttered.

Dirk set his hands on the bed and lifted himself up. Karkat looked up. He meet Dirk’s eyes. Karkat reached up. He took the pointy triangle shades off Dirk’s face. He folded it then turned to the bedside table, putting the shades on it. He turned to back to Dirk. Dirk rolled onto his back and now Karkat was on top of him. 

‘Brush your teeth when you wake up,‘ Karkat ordered. 

‘I will,‘ Dirk said. 

‘And eat and drink something,‘ Karkat ordered. 

‘I _will_ ,‘ Dirk said. 

Karkat poked him on the ribs. Dirk flinched. ‘Will you?‘ Karkat asked sharply. 

‘I will,‘ Dirk answered. 

‘You *better*,‘ Karkat snapped. He laid his head on Dirk’s chest. His eyelids slid close. His eyes snapped open. ‘I have to brush my teeth,‘ he muttered.

Dirk’s arms tightened around him. ‘No. You are not getting up,‘ he said. Karkat huffed. He didn’t. He closed his eyes and a moment later, he feel asleep. 

Karkat scowled. The sun was shining on his eyes. Dirk kept his blinds open and he somehow fucking *forgot*. He groaned then shifted to his hedgehog form. He curled into a ball. There was burst of amusement in their bond. ‘Shut up,’ Karkat squeaked. Fondness joined amusement.


End file.
